


The Best Birthday Indeed

by chanxoxohun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanHun, M/M, Sehun top, bottomyeol, chanse, chanyeol birthday, sechan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanxoxohun/pseuds/chanxoxohun
Summary: Chanyeol didn’t plan anything for his birthday at all. But Sehun wouldn’t let that happen.





	The Best Birthday Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh my first ao3 story lol. Ive been wanting to write this story ever since Chanyeol’s bday fanmeet and said that he and sehun went drinking on his bday. Yeah, that was the inspiration hahaha. Please feel free to read and don’t worry im open to corrections and suggestions ^^

Chanyeol wasn’t actually planning anything for his birthday.

“What do you want for your best birthday ever?” Jongin asked him as they entered their dorm.

“Rest. I need rest, that will make it the best birthday ever, Jongin-ah,” Chanyeol answered and went off straight to his bedroom.

He was so tired from the three-day concert his band had these past days. Last night, his fans surprised him for his advance birthday and it was also the last day of the concert. He loved the surprise, his members even handed him a great looking cake. He was the happiest person that night.

Now, he was just planning to rest all day. He was so tired that just lying on his bed felt like heaven. He breathed into his huge pillow. The beautiful fragrance calmed him, almost putting him to sleep.

Until one of his members, his childhood and closest friend decided to break into his room.

“What is this?” Sehun asked as if he saw something horrible after turning on the lights.

Chanyeol groaned at the brightness. He looked at his friend with so much irritation. “It’s called I’m-resting-please-go-out.”

Sehun looked at him as if his words didn’t affect him at all. “It’s your birthday hyung! And you’re here....sleeping?!”

“Yes! It’s my birthday, its my day to do whatever I want and I want to rest,” Chanyeol popped his head into the pillow wishing that Sehun would just go out and let him be.

But of course, knowing Sehun, he will not just let him be.

Chanyeol was so surprised when Sehun suddenly jumped unto his bed. Lying on top of him, on top of his bare back.

“Sehun-ahh!!” Chanyeol yelled, trying to get Sehun off of him. “You’re heavy!”

Sehun didn’t say anything, didn’t move at all. He was just there, breathing into Chanyeol’s neck. His body giving him that beautiful warmth.

It was this very reason why Chanyeol almost never spend time with Sehun these past few months. He would always hang out with his other friends rather than going travelling again with him. He doesn’t know if Sehun had already taken notice of his actions. He would always say he has other plans whenever Sehun would ask him to hang out. Probably Sehun would notice it.

The last two years, Chanyeol was fighting his hidden feelings for Sehun. They would get touchy in public, travel anywhere together, watch movies together and everyone would still think they’re the best of friends.

Chanyeol was sure of it. His feelings for Sehun ever since they were young was doing a great job at hiding.

Until last year of December came. Sehun surprised him a trip to Kyoto just for the two of them. He said that it was his late birthday gift for him.

His hidden feelings was 24/7 giving him a warning sign whenever they accidentally see each other naked. Sehun called it normal since they’ve been friends for long. But for Chanyeol, he almost thought he had heart attack because his heart won’t stop beating so fast.

Chanyeol knew that he had to do something about it. He would try to stay away from Sehun. Try to be less touchy even though he wanted more. Try to hang out with other friends even though he would just be happy with Sehun.

It was a torture. For the whole year, his hands has been itching to call Sehun and ask him to hang out but he always stopped himself.

He was doing a good job though, until now.

Now, that Chanyeol could feel something poking between his ass. He blushed. He knew Sehun was big.

Chanyeol tried to set himself free but the more he moved, the more he could feel it.

“I miss you, hyung,” Sehun suddenly murmured in his neck. “Didn’t you miss me?”

Chanyeol froze for a moment and his heart stopped. God knows, how much he missed Sehun. His heart ached so much, he almost cried.  
“I miss you too, Sehun-ahh.”

“Then let’s go out! It’s your birthday, we should celebrate!”

He has no way out of this. _‘At least give this to yourself as a gift’,_ Chanyeol thought. “Okay fine.”

Sehun rose from the bed. “Yes! Okay let’s go! Hurry now.”

Chanyeol almost complained about the lost warmth, but he stopped himself. Looks like his almost one year of sacrifice went to nothing.

——

“Here! Drink this too!” Chanyeol thought that he was already drunk when Sehun offered another drink. Chanyeol couldn’t drink anymore but his dear friend was still giving him another glass of Soju.

Both of them were in a restaurant near their dorm. Sehun wanted to drink Soju and eat tteokbokkie for his ‘celebration’. It was a great timing that it was a weekday and they were the only customers around since it was almost midnight.

Chanyeol moaned when he felt dizzy for a moment. “Sehun-ahh, I’m done for the night...”

“But hyung... here just one more!” Sehun was already exclaiming. He’s already drunk too.

Chanyeol tried to take the glass from Sehun without spilling the drink. He sipped and then he knew he was really done.

“Hyung! Careful!” Sehun reached out to him when he almost fell from his seat.

He laughed and looked at Sehun’s worried face. “I’m alright, baby...”

He felt Sehun’s hand tightened at his wrist and another hand snaked towards his slim waist then pulled him close. “Hyung, you’re drunk...”

Chanyeol tried not to roll his eyes from Sehun’s words. “I’m fine...”

Sehun was almost hugging him. And Chanyeol could almost hear his wild heartbeat from his chest, hoping Sehun wouldn’t.

He felt Sehun let go of his wrist and it travelled to his face. He was carressing him. He purred from the beautiful sensation of Sehun’s smooth hand in his skin.

He loves it when Sehun does that. He loves Sehun.

“Let’s go home hmm?” Sehun whispered in his ear, giving Chanyeol good goosebumps that made him moan.

Sehun held him like that while paying the bill. He didn’t let go of him at once.

Chanyeol blushed at the sight of Sehun’s arm around his waist and his body supporting his.

“Sehun-ahh you’re so beautiful...” Chanyeol didn’t know where he took that courage to say that. The warning sign that he always had was nowhere to be found.

He saw Sehun smiled as they walked, still holding him. “I know hyung...”

Chanyeol scoffed and tapped Sehun’s lean chest. “You’re so arrogant...”

Sehun stopped in front of their dorm and looked at him with an expression that Chanyeol never seen this close before. “You’re beautiful too.”

Chanyeol held his breath. Sehun touched his face again like it was the most delicate thing in the world. “And I miss you so much, hyung. Please...”

Suddenly, Chanyeol didn’t know what happened to him. It was like he tore every little piece of self-control that he built for the past few months, and pulled Sehun to kiss him.

He was kissing Sehun like no tomorrow. And the way Sehun kissed him back brought him to heaven.

This is the real heaven.

They were kissing non-stop until he found out that they were in his room already. Sehun pushed him in the bed and removed his own shirt.

Chanyeol moaned when he saw the perfect art in front of him. He looked at Sehun’s wide shoulders down to his v-line that almost showed his briefs. And down to the tent in his pants. Suddenly, they were both on fire.

Sehun leaned down and kissed him again. His tongue tasting every space of Chanyeol’s mouth. Meanwhile, Chanyeol’s hands travelling around Sehun’s warm body. His hand stopped at the bulge between Sehun’s pants.

Sehun moaned at the touch. “Undress me hyung.”

And that’s what Chanyeol did. His hands were shaking while unbuttoning Sehun’s pants and pulling then down with the briefs.

Chanyeol almost gasped when he saw how hard Sehun was. He looked at Sehun’s eyes that filled with so much passion and lust.

He held it so much care and slowly pumped it, making Sehun moan more and more.

Sehun was purring then he stopped Chanyeol’s hand. “You’re overdressed.” And kissed him again with much more intensity.

Then Sehun undressed him like he was in a hurry. When his dick sprung out from his pants Sehun stared at it for a long time like he was hungry for it. “I’ve been waiting for this for a long time, hyung.”

Chanyeol was about to say the same thing when he felt Sehun’s tongue tasting him. Then Sehun licked at the slit that made Chanyeol shiver with so much pleasure. He almost screamed when Sehun took all of him inside his mouth. He sucked it like a lollipop. Then taking him more until it reached his throat. Chanyeol moaned when felt it. He raised his hips almost fucking Sehun’s mouth.

He felt Sehun gagged but Sehun didn’t let him stop. He was slow at first then he was bobbing his head so fast, Chanyeol knew he was almost close.

Then Sehun stopped and let go. Chanyeol whined in frustration when he felt his dick empty. He looked at Sehun, almost pleading but Sehun just smirked at him. This brat.

Sehun climbed down the bed. Chanyeol’s heart almost crushed when he thought it was over but he saw Sehun went to his drawers.

“You don’t have lube, hyung?”

Chanyeol moaned, still suffering in the unfinished pleasure. Of course, he doesn’t have one! “That’s okay, come back here baby...”

Sehun looked at him seriously. “Hyung it’ll hurt.”

“It won’t! Come here now please...” Chanyeol sounded desperate.

“Hyung...”

“Ugh, just use the lotion or something else.”

Sehun took out the lotion and went back to his needy hyung. “I’m going to fuck you, hyung.”

Chanyeol maoned again that made Sehun laugh. “You’re so loud...” then kissed him. Chanyeol was kissing him back immediately then Sehun let go. He smiled at him with so much love. “And so cute.”

Sehun positioned himself between Chanyeol’s wide-spread legs. He touched his hyung’s swollen dick once again that made another moan. Sehun licked them slowly, all the way to his balls.

Chanyeol moaned again. He was also panting from the pleasure. Sehun was obviously teasing him. “Sehun please...”

Then he felt another kind of pleasure that he never felt before. Sehun’s wet tongue was licking him, straight to his asshole. He covered his mouth and bit his finger to stop himself from screaming at how amazing the feeling was.

Then Sehun pushed inside of him and pulled back and did it again faster. He was fucking Chanyeol with his tongue and Chanyeol almost went crazy.

“I-Sehun... I’m...”

Then Sehun stopped. He opened the bottle and squeezed the lotion out. He gave Chanyeol an intense look. “I just needed to do that to be sure you won’t get really hurt. I’m not sure if it this lotion would work.”

Chanyeol wanted to tell Sehun to just shut up and fuck him but he was panting so hard. And wanting him...so hard.

  
Then he felt it. The tip of Sehun’s dick slowly entering his wet asshole. Sehun was right, it did help lessen the pain. But the pain was still there, he screamed.

Sehun stopped there. He didn’t move an inch. “Hyung... are you okay?”

“Sehun...just go on. I’m fine.”

“But...”

In Chanyeol’s frustration, he pushed down his body making Sehun’s dick enter inch by inch. He winced in the new and beautiful pain that was greeting him.

“Hyung! Wait, ugh.” Sehun looked so pleased yet looked so worried. He was trying to stop Chanyeol but his hyung was so stubborn.

“Sehun-ahh, you’re so big,” Chanyeol said with his eyes closed, when Sehun’s full length was inside him. He was trying to get used to the pain and pleasure.

Sehun breathed in, then kissed his stubborn hyung. “I love you, hyung.”

Chanyeol looked at his childhood friend that he loved ever since. “I love you too.”

Then the rhythm started. Slowly, they were dancing in the beat that only the two of them heard.

“Hyung... you’re so tight.” Sehun grunted.

Chanyeol moaned loudly as Sehun pounded his ass faster than before. He touched Sehun’s hard and sweaty chest down to his six-packed abs that he worked on for three months. And even without it, Chanyeol still thought that Sehun would still look as beautiful as he is now.

When he felt that he was on the edge of his orgasm, he moaned so loud and hugged Sehun so tight. Without warning, he orgasmed spilling the cum in Sehun’s chest. In pure pleasure, he untintentionally bit Sehun’s neck, making him winced. But he didn’t stop pounding.

Then felt something exploded inside of him. Sehun weakly dropped on top of him, the smell of cum and sweat filled their noses.

They couldn’t help but smile before drowsing off.

——

Chanyeol woke up first, with an intense hangover and pain from his ass. He groaned when he touched his bare ass. It still hurts.

Then he looked at the man that he loved so much. This wasn’t the first time he saw Sehun’s sleeping figure but this was the first time he saw him sleeping on his bare chest, naked.

He blushed when he remembered what happened last night.

Sehun loves him, too.

He didn’t even notice it since then. How?

Then he heard his tummy grumbled. Hungry.

He carefully let go of Sehun to get some food for the both of them but was suddenly pulled back. Sehun was awake already.

“Hyung, please don’t go...”

Chanayeol smiled. Sehun’s eyes was still closed as he spoke. “Baby... I’m hungry. Aren’t you?”

Sehun moaned and pouted. “Fine but be fast, I don’t want to be alone here.”

Chanyeol smiled and kissed him. This wasn’t their first kiss, but it still felt like it.

He hurriedly dressed himself despite the pain in his ass and went outside to their kitchen, almost limping. He was surprised that Junmyeon and Jongin were there, eating.

They looked at him skeptically. Chanyeol blushed and just ignored them and continued making breakfast for two.

Jongin yawned. “I’m so sleepy, hyung.”

“You didn’t sleep last night?” Junmyeon asked as he sipped his coffee.

Jongin giggled. “Somebody was so noisy last night. Screaming.”

Chanyeol almost dropped an egg that he took out from the refrigerator. When he caught it, he looked at his members blushing. “Uhh—“

“Yeah I just came out from the toilet when I saw them kissing going to someone’s bedroom in a hurry. Imagine how surprised I looked. They didn’t even notice me,” Junmyeon was grinning too.

How could they forget? Of course! Of course, the members could hear them. Could see them. “I-“ he started to speak but he realized he didn’t know what to say.

The two laughed at him. “It’s okay Chanyeol-hyung. The best birthday indeed, huh?” Jongin winked at him.

Chanyeol just turned and blushed even more. Yes, it is indeed the best birthday ever.


End file.
